Gift or Curse?
by Leopard Queen
Summary: since she was a baby Mai was cursed. Every night she would change in to a snow leopard. Mai and her new father go and search for someone who can lift the curse... But when she turned sixteen someone in her dream told her that it is not a curse but a gift.
1. 01 Run away

**Summery:_ Mai has the ability to change in to a snow leopard. When Mai was a baby she was cursed to be able to change in to a big cat (A revenge thing). At first she hated it because the girls in the orphanage called her a freak and other names. Not being able to take it any longer she changed form and bolted out of the house of hell... Mai walks through the streets looking for a way to reverse the curse. But someone will tell her otherwise. Snow leopards don't roar but their sound is still quite frightening._**

_**If you want to hear the sound of a snow leopard, go to this website: **_

_**.com/animals/mammals/snow-leopard/**_

_**The site also has information about the cat and pictures. It also has pictures of other big cats. **_

* * *

_**This story starts where Mai has just run away from the orphanage.**_

_One_

Mai changed form and bolted out of the hell hole. She had enough of being called a freak and other names. She bolted out of the Orphanage and hid between two trash cans.

The urge to change form was over powering.

A man was walking towards the hotel building. He had just come from the girls orphanage to see that brunette girl. His late wife wanted to adopt a little girl because she couldn't have a child of her own because of cancer. She saw are little three year old girl with brown eyes and brown hair and instantly felt a tug towards the girl. But sadly the cancer claimed her before she could do anything. That was two years ago.

The lady at the orphanage told the man that the girl ran away. Sad and disappointed the man named Houshou Takigawa was drifting back slowly towards the hotel he was staying at then he heard something in the alley. A trash can moving he slowly walked towards the sound.

He found a little girl who looks like she is only six years old curled up in a ball. "Hey are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down in front of her.

The girl looked up and Houshou gasped in shock. "Mai, Mai Taniyama?" the girl nodded her head slowly.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I finally found you. The lady at the orphanage told that you ran away. I found you."

"Why were you looking for me?" Mai asked in a small voice.

"My wife wanted to adopt you but she died before she could. And I wanted to meet you. Why did you run away ?"

"They called me names that I don't want to repeat and I won't go back there."

"It's okay, I want to adopt you."

Mai's head shot up and her eyes were nearly the size of a watermelons. "Before you make up your mind I think I need to show why they call me names... But not here."

"Lets go to my hotel room. I told them that you might be staying with me."

Mai followed the man to his hotel room. Once they were safe in the living room and the blinds were shut. Mai let the cat take over her body.

Houshou gasped in fear and and shock. There stood a beautiful snow leopard cub. Her blue eyes showed fear that he would change his mind about adopting her. Mai lowered her head show that she means no harm.

After a long time Houshou stood up and went up to her and ran a hand over her head. "Your so soft." He said gently.

Mai looked up at him and turned her head to one side. "In the morning I'm going to go to the orphanage to adopt you, for now you can sleep in the spare room."

True to his word he woke Mai up and they went to the orphanage. The lady saw Mai and rushed over. "Oh there you are Mai." She said as she held out her arms. Mai only clung tighter to Houshou's neck.

"Ma'am, can we talk to you in your office?" Houshou asked as he held on to Mai a little tighter.

The lady nodded and led them in to her office. Once they sat down Houshou got straight to the point.

"I want to adopt Mai."

"But she is-"

"I know what she is and I don't care. Now where are the papers?"

Mai smiled for the first time in her life. Someone got the old cow to shut up...

**_In this chapter Mai is only six years old. Naru and the others will appear in the next chapter. That if you want to read more._**

**_Let me know what you think. _**


	2. 02 Accepted

Oh I forgot to tell you, Mai is wearing ring with a blue diamond stone in it. She has the ring on a chain around her neck. Mai got the ring when her mother died. Remember that ring. Another one like it will apear.

Houshou signed the papers. The Lady watched him. "I hope you know your doing?"

Houshou stopped signing and glared at her. "She is not a freak, she is a six year old girl. And she is going home with me. I have seen more scary things then a leopard."

"Okay, I need to ask you some questions for you."

Houshou sighed in annoyance.

"Are you alcoholic?"

"No."

"Are you a drug addict?"

"No." Houshou was getting frustrated.

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"No."

"Have you ever been arrested?"

"No, I'm a former Monk from Mt. Koya, I'm in a band. My girlfriend is a doctor who's family owns several hospitals in Tokyo. And before you ask my girlfriend is looking forward to meet Mai."

"My apologies, but I have to ask these questions for the sake of the child."

"From what I heard you don't care about Mai. Now is that all, can I take Mai with me?"

"You and Mai can go."

"If there is anything else you can reach me on this number. It's the hotel where I'm staying."

The lady nodded and said "I'll call you as soon as I get the approval."

It took them all day to get back to the Hotel so Mai and Houshou got some take-away for dinner.

Over the next few days Mai started to call Houshou Monk-San or Bou-san. Mon-San.

One afternoon Mai and Monk-San were watch a DVD when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Houshou Takigawa?" A man asked. "Speaking?" "It's the lady from the orphanage."

"Yes?"

"I called to inform you that your forms have been sent out to you. Congratulations you have a daughter."

"Thank you, thank you." Monk-San hung up, raced over to Mai, swept her up and swirled her around in the air. Mai giggled. "Papa?" Was all she needed to ask. Monk-San nodded and Mai wrapped her arms around his neck.

Monk-San and Mai hugged for a while when there was a knock on the door. "Houshou, it's Ayako." A woman called out. Monk-San gently placed Mai back on her spot on the couch. "I'll be right back." He whispered and Mai nodded and watched him open the door, welcome the woman with a kiss and let her in then lead her in to the small kitchen and close the door.

"I have something to tell you. The orphanage approved for me to be Mai's adopted father."

Ayako squealed and hugged him tightly. "Can I meet her?" She asked.

"In a minute. There is something else... I better show you. But promise me you won't scream, or call her a freak and run from the room"

Ayako stared at her boyfriend with a confused look on her face. "Promise me" He demanded.

"I promise."She said.

Monk-San led her in to the lounge room. "Mai this is Ayako Matsuzaki my girlfriend, Ayako this is Mai, my adopted daughter."

Ayako sat down next to Mai and held out a hand and Mai shook it. "Nice to meet you," Mai said. "Nice to meet you. Houshou told me that there is some that he wants to show me."

Mai hesitated, looked at Monk-San who nodded. Mai sighed, got up and went over to the window that led to a balcony the moon was shining through the window.

Mai felt that urge to change and soon a cub stood where the little girl stood just moments before. Ayako gasped in fear but mostly shock.

Mai made her way to Ayako and tried to get on the huge furniture. Ayako watched the little snow leopard struggling to get on to spot next to her. The leopard managed to get her front paws on to the seat of the couch and when she couldn't get up she looked at Ayako with those beautiful blue eyes.

Ayako smiled and helped the little cat up, she then placed it on her lap and stroked her soft fur. Monk-San nearly had tears in his eyes. He walked over to his girls and gave Ayako a kiss that was filled with love and passion. Monk-San down next to Ayako and wrapped her arms around her.

Another question was playing on his mind. But how will he ask it?

_**Thank you for the reviews. This story was stuck in my head since I wrote 'The white wolf.'**_

_**Naru, Lin, Madoka and the others including Gene (who is not alive in this one) will make an appearance in the next chapter.**_

_**Remember to watch out for that other ring...**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thankyou.**_


	3. 03 Noll, Gene and Lin

Ten years later and Mai, Monk-san and his wife. (Thats right, Monk-san asked his girlfriend of two years to marry him) still haven't found away to lift the curse.

Mai is home schooled by a teacher who was hired by Ayako.

One day Monk-san and Ayako were taking a walk while Mai was doing her school work, when they came across a building called Shibuya Psyhic Research. Monk-san and Ayako looked at each other then they shrugged and walked home. They never saw that place there before

When they got home they saw that the teacher was still there but Mai was gone. "Where's Mai?" Monk-san asked. "She went to the park for lunch." The teacher replied taking a bite in her sanwhich.

Mai sat down at a bench eating and watching people play with their dogs and their children. She looked around and she saw a boy about her age, maybe older, dressed in black. He had black hair and blue eyes.

There was a man sitting next to him. He was taller he had black that hung over his right eye. His other eye showed that he had black eyes.

Mai finished her sandwhich, plucked her ipod out and walked past the men.

Noll had been watching the little brunette eating her lunch and listning to music in the corner of his eye. She looked like she was only sixteen.

The girl walked past us and bowed her head at me and Lin. And Lin and I bowed our heads in return. I watched her leave the park, not realzing that she's the girl they were looking for...

After lunch they went back to the office. Lin went straight in to the kitchen to make tea.

Noll was seaching for the girl he looked at the evidence in front of him. He went to the orphanage and found out that the girl was adopted when she was six years old. But the unpleasant lady at the orpanage wouldn't give them the address of her house only a hotel room. His brother Gene went to investergate it. Hmm he should be back by now.

It took him all day to get back. "I found her adopted parents. She was adopted by a man named Houshou Takigawa. And they live here in Tokyo."

Noll groaned in fustration. "Gene do you know how big Tokyo is. It's one of the biggest cities in the world-"

"Wait I'm not finished yet." Gene cut his brother off. "As I was leaving the hotel a mother and her son came up to me and asked me if I was looking for a man and his adopted daughter, I said yes and they gave me their number. Ten years ago the girl and the boy played a lot and became good friends they keep contact when ever they can."

Noll looked at his brother and said "Good job. Call the number."

Gene left his brother's office and went to his own and dialed the number. After a few rings a man answered. "Hello?"

"Hello my name Eugene Davis and I've come with my brother from London. We are from Shibuya Psychic Research. My father sent me and my brother here to search for this girl. We only have a first name. Her name is Mai. We believe that she might be your adopted daughter..." Gene said in one big breath.

"My daughter is called Mai Taniyama. But do you know if she is the same girl you are looking for?"

"The girl I'm looking for was an orphan like your daughter was, but the lady at the orpanage told my brother that she was adopted. The lady didn't give him an address. But she gave him an address that took him to a hotel and there was a seventeen year old who said that he knows Mai. The boy's name is Osamu is Yasuhara."

The man sighed and said after a few minutes of silence. "My name is Houshou Takigawa. You are talking about my daughter."

"Great." Gene knocked on the wall that seperates his office and his brother's office. Noll and Lin came in.

"We are meant to believe that Mai has ESP." Gene went on.

"I know that. And...?"

"She might have other abilities that could do her harm if she tries to use it."

"How do you know that?"

"My brother and I have the same abilities, well my brother does anyway."

"And what does that have to do with Mai?"

Gene looked at his brother who nodded. "This is hard to explain. Can we talk in person?"

"Meet me at the park where your brother saw Mai earlyer today."

Noll eyes went wide in shock. Then he snatched the phone out of his brother's hand. Gene frowned at him.

"How do you know-?"

"Your Eugene's brother?" Noll could hear the smile in the man's voice.

"I am. But how?" Noll was to shocked to complete his sentence.

"Mai had a dream the night before. She saw that you and your twin brother were looking for her... Oliver davis."

Noll's eyes went even wider. The man laughed at his silence. "Do you want to meet her or not?"

"Yes we do" Noll managed to reply. "We better make the meeting at your house she feels safe."

"Good idea. You got a pen and paper?" Noll reached for a pen and a piece of paper. "I'm ready."

Gene watched Noll write the address down. "Okay we will be there in an hour."

When Noll hung up Lin said. "But what about you know what?"

"We'll be gone by then." Noll replied with a shrug."

"But Bou-san, what about the cat?" When Mai says the cat she means the curse. The Monk smiled at her and said, "They will be gone by then."

_**Thank you for all the reviews. And sorry that it took so long to update.**_

_**What to you think Lin meant about by you know what?**_

_**Let me know what you think. Please R&R.**_


	4. 04 Big Brothers

_**I'm going somewhere with this. Don't worry. I apologize if it is boring.**_

Noll, Gene and Lin drove to the address. It wasn't far from the office. They knocked at the door. It was answered by a woman. "You must be from Shibuya Psychic Research I'm Ayako Matsuzaki, Houshou Takigawa's wife. Houshou and and Mai are waiting for you."

They went in to the lounge room to see a girl and a man sitting on the long couch. When Houshou saw them he stood up and stretched out his hand. Noll shook his hand first. "I'm Oliver Davis and this is my brother Eugene and this is our friend koujo Lin." Lin bowed his head and Gene shook his hand with a friendly smile.

Houshou turned to the girl. "This is Mai Taniyama, my adopted daughter." Mai smiled as she stood up and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you." she said.

"Please have a seat. Okay let's get to business. On the phone you said that you had something to tell us..."

"Yes, you see my Gene and I are powerful psychics. Lin is watching us so we don't use our abilities."

"what does that have to do with me?" Mai asked.

Lin turned to her. "Noll and Gene wanted to find out who their birth parents are. Just over a week ago I found them but they died ten years ago in a car accident. When Noll and Gene were only a year old they were placed in to an orphanage because the parents couldn't keep them. The parent's names were Kenji and Ilene Taniyama."

"There hundreds of families with the same last name as me."

"Your parent's had the same first name. You were just a baby when they put you in an orphanage. They couldn't keep you."

Mai shook her head. "They didn't want me. I had a dream about them."

"Did you see their faces?" Noll asked her. Mai nodded her head. Lin took his laptop and turned it on. Then he opened a file and then he turned the laptop so the screen was facing her. There was a photo of a man and a woman. "Is that them?"

Mai looked at the photo and nodded. "Their our parents too." Noll and Gene said. "Are you saying that you could be my brothers?"

Noll nodded. "We can get a DNA test." He said as he fought the urge to change. He looked at Gene. He looked like he was fighting the urge as well.

Mai could feel the change as well. She stood up and said, "could you excuse me for a moment?" they all nodded. Mai nearly ran in to her room. She let the change take over. Soon the snow leopard was standing there. _What now? _She asked herself.

Noll stood up and asked where the bathroom is. "Upstairs and down the hall, second door to the left." Houshou said.

"I better start from the beginning." Gene said as he watched his brother. Gene then held out his right hand. On the middle finger of that hand was a ring. A silver band with three simple orange stones. "This ring was given to me when I was a baby. There are only three of it's kind. The colours are orange, light blue and black one. Oliver has the black one and I saw Mai had the light blue one around her neck."

Houshou's eyes widen with shock so did Ayako. "I'll show you my animal." Gene said as he walked behind the sofa. And he let the animal take over.

A leopard orange came in to view. "You and your brother have the same curse as Mai?" Ayako asked.

Gene nodded his head. "Another prove that they are all siblings Their parents angered some people. They did some terrible things. To horrible to explain. The people took their revenge by placing a curse on three rings and giving them to the parents who gave the rings to their children." Lin explained

"So it isn't Mai with the curse it is the ring... If we get rid of the rings the curse will lift." Monk-San said with so much hope. But the hope faded when Lin said. "The curse was for the children. It will hurt them if you try and get rid of them. Believe me we tried. I better go and get Noll." Lin got up and went to the bathroom.

Lin knocked on the door. "Noll, it's all right they know about the curse. Mai has the same curse." Lin waited for a minute then he opened the door and a black leopard, also known as a black panther, cam out of the bathroom.

Monk-San and Ayako gasped. "Oliver?" The Panther nodded as he stood next to his brother.

Monk-San and Ayako looked at each other then Monk-San got up and went up the stairs.

When he reached Mai's room he knocked on the door. "Mai, it's okay, they have have the same curse as you. They might be your brothers." Monk-San opened the bedroom but Mai didn't come out. He went in but he couldn't find her. "Mai, come on there is nothing to be afraid of. Come on you big kitten."

Lin tried to contain the chuckle that deep down in his throat. He could see Noll and Gene shaking their heads.

Finally Monk-San came down and sat down. "Is she coming?" Ayako asked. Monk-San shrugged. Everyone watched the staircase waiting to another big cat.

Mai was scared. She didn't know what to do. Those cats down stairs are probably bigger and stronger then her. They wouldn't hurt her would they? They said that they might be her brothers. Mai sighed and slowly went down stairs.

Every human and cat gasped as a snow leopard came down the stairs and jumped on to the couch and pressed herself against Monk-San for protection.

Gene shook his head to recover and slowly walked over to her. Mai bared her teeth at him. _Stay away. _She thought.

Noll watched in interest. Three breeds of leopard, a plain one, a black one and a smokey-gray one. Or was she silver? Noll couldn't tell. Either way she is beautiful.

Mai was right they were bigger then her. She watched the leopard in front of her. He sat down then he laid down on his belly to show her no harm. She watched him and he didn't move. Sensing that he meant no harm she swatted his head playfully. Then she jump the couch and pounced on him. But Gene shook her off easily and she landed on her back. Gene playfully swatted and nipped her on the belly and Mai playfully kicked him.

When she had enough of the game she went over to Noll who looked more frighting then his brother. He doesn't want to play. She realized. He was more content to watch her and Gene play fight. Mai turned her head to one side and gently nudged her head under his chin.

Noll didn't move. He just let her say hello. Then he watched her go over to Lin who gently stroked her head. "It has been a while since I saw a snow leopard." He whispered gently. Mai pushed her head in his hand and purred loudly.

Since it was only eight o'clock and the three cats couldn't change back in their human forms until the sun appears.

Mai ate her dinner then walked out on to the balcony. Noll followed her. _You were scared of me, why? _He asked her through thought. _How-? _Mai could hear him in her head. _We are both mediums. _Noll replied. _But I heard that not all mediums can talk to each other through thought. Monk-San told me. _

_You didn't answer my question. _Noll said impatiently. _You are black and bigger. _Mai replied. _I won't hurt you. Gene is just a big kitten._ _Lin... He loves big cats._

Mai nodded her head. They sat there in silence for a few minutes when Mai spoke in Noll's mind. _Are we really getting a DNA test tomorrow?_

_Yes._

_Do you really think that I'm your sister?_

Noll sighed. _Mai, we have been searching for you for along time. We want our little sister._

The next day Noll, Gene, Mai. Lin, Monk-San and Ayako went to the doctors and they took a swab of Mai, Noll and Gene's saliva. Then the doctor said they won't get any results back for three days

Noll and Lin went back to the office while Gene hung around with Mai.

On the day that the results were suppose to come in. Noll and Lin went in to the office to find Gene sorting out old cases.

"It's Monday, Mai has school." Gene said with a sigh. Then the phone rang in Noll's office. Noll went in to answer it. "Shibuya Psychic Research."

"Is this Oliver Davis?" A man asked on the other end of the line.

"Speaking?"

"This is Doctor Lee from Tokyo surgery. I have the results of your DNA, you can come and get them if you like."

"Thank you doctor I'll be there in half an hour." Noll hung up the phone and raced out of his office.

"Gene, Lin let's go. The DNA results came back." Gene and Lin grabbed their coats and raced out of the office.

They picked up Mai on the way then they picked up the results and went back to Mai's so Monk-San and Ayako could see the results.

Noll, Gene and Mai were nervous. Well you couldn't tell if Noll was nervous but you could tell that Gene and Mai were.

They all sat down with hot mugs on the table in front of them. Noll had the results in his hand. "Go on Noll open it." Gene said in a squeaky voice.

Noll swallowed loudly and tore the envelope open and took out the result out and read it. After he read it a big grin appeared on his face. He showed Mai and Gene.

"Mai is our sister." He whispered as he got up and pulled his little sister in to a tight hug. Mai returned the hug. "We finally found you. Two years of searching. All leads turning out to be dead ends."

Gene had a big goofy grin on his face. _A little sister to tease and to protect. _He thought. Lin watched the scene with a small grin. He was happy for his friends. Watching his friends read maps and information that that lead them to dead ends.

Night time... Cats again Mai groaned. But this time she had brothers to play with. Well one would play with her the other would just watch.

When Mai had finally got away from Gene she raced over the Noll. And laid down next to him waiting for the sun to rise.

Everyone sat in silence. Lin was sitting there drinking tea that Ayako had offered him, Monk-San was reading the DNA results. He is having some difficult time believing what the papers said. Gene was trying to get Mai to play with him again but Mai ignored him. Noll was getting annoyed with his brother. Lin caught Naru's tail twitching in annoyance.

"Gene leave your sister alone before Noll beats you to death. Gene pouted and laid down on the other side of Noll.

"Hey Mai why don't you show Noll and Gene your favourite holiday spot in the mountains. It's the school holidays..."

"But Houshou, It's winter time, it will be freezing up there." Ayako said in protest.

"Oh come on, when was the last time we went on holidays? This will give Mai time to get to know her brothers."

Mai looked at Gene and Noll. _It will only be a couple of weeks. _Mai told them. _Sure why not? _Gene spoke for his brother and Lin. _I'll close the office for a couple of weeks._ _While we're up there Lin can teach Mai how to use her abilities. _

Monk-San and Ayako watched the cats in confusion. "They are talking to each other through thought." Lin answered their unasked question. "Ah. So what is the final verdict?" Monk-San asked the snow leopard who nodded her head as to say yes then she turned to Lin and turned her head to one side as to ask him if he wanted to got. Lin nodded his head.

Monk-San clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Okie dokie, in the morning we start packing." He said and Ayako groaned.

"Oh is it all right if one more person join us?" Lin asked.

"Of course." Monk-San replied.

Noll growled at his guardian. Lin just grinned at him.

_**There it is. This is five pages. And a big headache. Next I'm going to focus on Lin and Mai. While Lin is teaching Mai how to control her abilities he starts to have feelings for her. But does Mai have feeling for him?**_

_**You'll just have to wait... But not for long. I hope. I'll be very busy at work so I'll don't know when I'll be able to update. I work at a school and the end of term is coming in a few weeks... **_

_**Holidays. Yahoo!**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**There will be a sequel based on Naru and Gene's search for their sister. The sequel will explain what Noll and Gene went through to find her.**_


	5. 05 Desire

_**Okay I'm getting a lot of reviews saying that they want Naru and Mai together so I will. And yes Lin does have a softer side and yes Madoka and Lin are married and are expecting. **_

Mai was jumping in her seat. She loves the mountains. "Will you sit still please we're nearly there."

Monk-San said for the thirteenth time. She settled down but only five minutes later when she saw the familiar lodge Mai squealed tried to get out of the car. "Wait until I stop the car." Monk-San said with a smile. It was hard to get annoyed or angry with Mai. To Monk-San and Ayako she is just too cute.

Noll was stuck between Madoka and Lin. Madoka just met Mai this morning. And when Mai got in to the Monk's car Madoka squealed and clung to her husband's arm. "Koujo, she is so cute." Lin groaned. He had to admit, Mai-san is cute. Her big dark brown eyes. And when she changes in to the beautiful snow leopard, her fur looks the night sky with all the stars shining brightly. And her eyes change to a light blue mixed with green. Lin couldn't wait till night time so he could see the look on his wife's face when he saw the snow leopard.

Lin parked the van next to Monk-San's car. As soon as the van stopped Gene jumped out of the van and raced after Mai who was all ready running up the hill to her own little cabin. Noll shook his head. _Child. _He sent to his brother. Gene stopped, turned around and walked back with a sigh.

Monk-San and Ayako-san' cabin was right next to Mai'. Lin and Madoka's cabin were on the other side of Mai's. Gene and Noll had their own cabin. Noll made sure of that. Noll collected his bags and went in to his cabin.

It's lucky that Monk-San knows the owner of the lodge. Actually the owner is the Monk's cousin. And he knows about the curse. His name is Hiroshi Takigawa. Houshou's father is Hiroshi's uncle.

Hiroshi ran up to Houshou and they shook hands. Then Hiroshi gave Ayako a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Mai?" Hiroshi asked looking in the car and around him. "She went off some where. Let me introduce you to Eugene and Oliver Davis." Monk-san replied.

"Pleasure to meet you." Hiroshi said shaking their hands. "And this is Koujo Lin and his wife Madoka. Lin-san is acting as Oliver and Eugene's guardian while they are in Japan." Ayako said.

As Hiroshi shook Lin's hand he said. "Are you from Hong Kong?" Lin nodded his head. "Originally." Lin replied. "I spent a few years in China, I loved it. Mai did to. She didn't want leave."

Lin smiled and saw Mai running back up to them and tackling her uncle nearly knocking him to the ground. "Hey kiddo, how ya doing?" Hiroshi laughed, ruffling her hair. Mai growled at him. She doesn't like it when he ruffles her hair like that.

The sun went down and everyone gathered at Hiroshi's house for dinner. The house was on the other side of the river.

Mai, Naru, Gene had just changed in to three leopards. "Ah Mai, would you mind going hunting for me. I never got the chance to go shopping." Hiroshi asked the little snow leopard who was happily sleeping on the couch. She got off of the sofa and went outside. Naru followed her.

He didn't know why, maybe he just wanted to watch her hunt. But what can you hunt in winter time?

He watched her go in to a chicken coop. _Is she allowed to go in there? _Naru asked himself. "Don't worry, their my chickens. And she only kills the old hens." Hiroshi stood next to him.

Hiroshi looked from the chicken coop to the big black leopard. "I love black leopards do you mind if I-" Naru knew what he wanted to do. Hiroshi want to touch him.

Naru nodded his head and then a gentle hand stroked his neck gently. "You are soft." Naru snarled at him. You don't tell a teenage male leopard that he is soft. "Sorry. Mai told me earlier that the black cat has a over grown ego." Hiroshi chuckled as he turned and went back inside.

Mai came out with a chicken in her mouth. _Do you really think that I have an over grown ego? _He asked her. Mai nodded her head. _From what Gene told me you are a real smart ass. I'm going to call you Naru. Short for Narcissist. You also kept on correcting my English lesson when I was in school. _She replied. Naru chuckled.

Mai handed the dead chicken to Hiroshi. "Dinner will take a while so why don't you go and play." Hiroshi said as he patted her head in thanks.

Mai went in search of Gene but she couldn't find him anywhere. So she went over to Naru and begged him to play with her. But he refused. _Would you like to go for a walk then? _She asked him.

Naru thought about it for a moment the he nodded and got up and followed her out of the house. They walked in silence. After a few minutes they found a shed inside there was a couch. Mai jumped on to the couch and laid down.

_I come here by myself to think. _Mai told him.

_Think about what? _Naru asked jumping up next to her.

_Everything... Mainly how to get rid of this curse._

_I know. Lin is trying to find a cure. But Madoka told me and Gene to treat it like a gift._

_I don't think I can... But I'll try that. _Mai closed her eyes telling herself that it was a gift not a curse. Then she pictured herself in her human form. But nothing happened.

Mai opened her eyes and looked at the black leopard and shrugged. _Worth a try._

Naru listened to Mai's mumbles when he heard dogs sniffing then barking. Then... "In here, I saw the creatures go in here." A voice whispered.

"Are you sure?" A second voice asked. "Yeah, a black one and a grey one."

Naru could smell gun powder. _Damn. _He thought as he looked around for some where to hide. He found a corner piled with blankets that had the smell of horses. _Mai, come with me quickly. _Thankfully Mai didn't argue she followed him to the corner.

Naru pulled the horse smelling blankets over them and curled himself around her to protect her.

Naru heard the men open the shed door to let the dogs in. The dogs searched every part of the shed. When they came to the cat's corner they started to barking like mad. _Shit. _Mai thought to him. _Stay still and quite. _Nary told her.

The men came in and picked up a blanket and sniffed it. "They are just old horse blankets. Come on their not here." The second man said and he commanded the dogs to follow him. When Naru heard the door close and the car drive away. He kicked the blankets off. Mai lifted her head. _Your bleeding on the cheek you must've cut it on something. _Mai said. She went up to him and licked the cut. Naru closed his eyes in pleasure. _Mai..._ Naru groaned. _Yeah. _Mai continued to lick his cheek. _I can't hold myself back any longer. I don't care if you are my sister. I need you now. _Naru groaned as he started to lick behind her ear. _I need you too. I want you and I don't care. I've wanted since I first met you. _Naru sighed with relief. _Good, but... not now, they will be waiting for us. _Mai sighed in disappointment.

Naru watched the snow leopard with desire. When they got back to the house dinner was ready. _Meet me in my cabin at midnight. Make sure no one sees you._ Naru whispered in Mai head. Mai nodded in response.

It was nearly midnight and Bou-san, Ayako, Madoka, Hiroshi were still chatting happily and Gene was listening.

Mai and Naru watch in annoyance. The three cats weren't allowed to go back by themselves because it is hunting season and there are a few hunters staying here.

Mai couldn't take it any more. She was laying next Naru she yawned loudly as to say that she was tired. But that didn't work. So she went up to Monk-san, jumped on to the spot next to him and laid her head on his lap with a big loud yawn. Monk-san looked down at her. "You tired?" He asked her. Success. Mai nodded. "Come on then let's go to bed."

They bid good night to each other and went to their own cabins. Mai waited until their lights were out she crept out of her cabin and raced in to Naru's which was dark inside. _Naru? _Mai whimpered quietly. Trying to find big black cat with a over grown ego is hard to find in a dark cabin.

Then she felt something hit her side. Soon she was on her back. Naru was standing over her. He licked down her neck and down to her stomach which made her growl in pleasure.

Then Naru flipped her on to her belly gently grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and entered her. They both growled in pleasure.

And the love affair begins.

**_I'm also sorry if the love affair began to early._**

_**I'm sorry I have to end the chapter like that but I want this story to last a little longer.**_

_**Yes Hiroshi is a character from one of my other stories 'Mai's secret.' I couldn't think of a perfect name for Bou-san's cousin, okay?**_

_**When they get home they will get a phone call that could change their lives.**_

_**I'm sorry for changing the couples. I kept on getting a lot of reviews and personal mail that they want Naru and Mai together and so I will grant their whishes.**_


	6. 06 Not feeling well

_**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate all the comments. **_

_**Anyway lets continue with the story...**_

Naru groaned in pleasure as he came. Then he rolled off of Mai on to his side. _Mating with her was wrong but it felt so right. _He thought as he closed his eyes.

Mai recovered and rolled to face him. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. She licked behind his ear and he opened his eyes and stared at her. She returned the look with a scared look. Naru sat up and began to lick Mai behind her hear. _I don't regret anything. Do you?_ He sent to her.

Mai shook her head in response, loving the way he licked her lovingly. Then he mounted her again. And again only their cries of pleasure could be heard.

Naru woke up just before sunrise and snuck out to get Mai some cloths. He got in to her cabin and saw some cloths she laid out on the bed read for the next day. Naru gently picked the cloths up and went back to his cabin and his Mai.

She had fallen asleep where he left her. Naru placed the cloths on the bed then laid back down, curled around her and fell asleep. Not noticing an old woman watching them from outside.

Mai was woken up by dogs parking and children playing out side. Also the feel a naked chest pressed against her bare back. "Mai?" A voice came from behind her. Naru. "Yes?" Mai replied sleepily. "What time do they get up?" Naru asked as he leaned up on his elbow. "What's the time?" She asked.

Naru sat up and looked at the clock above the fire place. "Six o'clock."

"Well since they stayed up all night and there is a snow storm I would say that they will stay in bed all day." That made Naru smile. He lifted her gently in to her arms and on to the bed. He was too tired and to spent to make love to her all he wanted was to hold her.

They laid under the thick blanket with Mai's head resting on his naked chest. Naru stared up at the ceiling thinking. Thinking how wrong this was. That a man shouldn't be doing these type of things with his long lost sister. But it feels so right. Mai sifted on to her side so her back was facing him.

Naru crawled deeper in the thick blankets and pressed against her back. He rested one leg around hers.

_**Two weeks later.**_

No one found out about them for entire two weeks. At night they would sneak in each others cabin and make love.

They didn't what to do when they went home. It was the last night at the camp site and Mai and Naru were snuggled up near the fire after making love on the floor with the thick blankets as a bed. The next morning Naru woke up to find that his arms were empty. But he did find a note next to him.

_Naru,_

_I went to go and pack my things. We are leaving in an hour._

_Love_

_Mai._

Naru groaned, he didn't want to leave the camp site. But work was waiting for him. So he got up and packed up then he went to have a shower.

Mai was packed, dressed and ready to leave. Not that she wanted to go home. She loves it here. She packed her bags in to the car when she suddenly felt dizzy. She closed her eyes to gain focus but she ended up loosing her balance.

Naru was right behind her. He caught her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Mai nodded her head. "I need to get the rest of my things.

"I'll give you a hand." Naru followed her in to her cabin and when Mai got in to her cabin. Naru proved to more of a distraction then a helper.

Soon the cars were packed and driving home. Three hours later they made it home. Naru went straight to the office. He checked his messages. One new message.

_Shibuya Kazuya, this is DR. Lee from the Tokyo Surgery. A few weeks a go you had a DNA test done to compare your DNA to Mai Taniyama to find out if you Mai-san are siblings._

A long pause...

_This is really hard for me to tell you over the phone so can you drop in to the surgery this afternoon or tomorrow morning and bring your family. I have any patients to see between then. Please it is important._

_Beep beep beep._

Confused, Naru went home to fetch his brother. "Gene where are you?"

"In the kitchen." Came a reply. Gene came out in to the lounge room. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You know the doctor who did our DNA test?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well he called and said that he has something important to tell us. We need to meet him this afternoon or in the morning, but I prefer this afternoon."

"Okay let me get changed." Naru nodded as he went to the phone. "I'm going to call Mai and ask her and the others to meet us there."

Mai answered the phone on the forth ring. She sounded sleepy. "Hello?"

Mai it's Naru. Listen I call a call from the surgery regarding the DNA test and the doctor want us to meet him this afternoon. Can you, Monk-san and the others meet me and Gene at the hospital?"

"Of course. I'll see you there."

When they were all there they went in and asked DR. Lee. He came out and led them in his office.

"You are all wondering why I called you here..."

Everyone nodded.

The doctor cleared his throat and pulled out a file. "While I was doing getting a blood sample I saw one that had Mai Taniyama written on the label. But we have used that sample. You remember we took three samples? Both Olivier and Eugene's? Well I compared Eugene's to Mai's and they didn't match." The last few words came out in a rush.

Mai was on the verge of tears, Naru didn't know Wether to feel relieved that he didn't make love to his long lost sister. Sad that he hasn't found his long lost sister. Gene just stared at the doctor as if he didn't believe anything the doctor said.

Ayako jumped to her feet, "can I both of the results?" DR. Lee handed her the documents. Mai watched Ayako's eyes weep over the papers. "Well?" Mai asked as soon as Ayako closed the folders. Ayako looked at her and said very gently, "I'm sorry Mai, Noll and Gene are not your brothers." Mai hung her head and soon her shoulders began to shake. Naru placed an arm around her.

When they got home to Naru, Gene, Lin, Madoka, Martin, Luella were thinking about going home. The person they were looking for wasn't here.

That night Mai was asleep. And Naru and Gene decided to keep searching. Starting tomorrow morning.

The next morning Naru and Gene were packed and ready to go. They were going down for breakfast Mai raced past them in to the bathroom.

They ran after her. "Mai, are you alright?" Gene asked through the closed door. "Gene, why don't you go and have breakfast. I'll make sure that she is alright."

"Okay..." Gene left the looking over his shoulder at the door.

"Mai, I'm coming in." When he opened the door. Mai was hunched over the toilet. Naru rubbed her back.

When she stopped throwing up Mai stood up and faced him. "That wasn't a good sign was it?" She whispered. Naru shook his head. She is pregnant Naru could smell it. Naru pulled he in to a tight hug. "We'll get through this." He whispered in he hair. His face was hidden in her hair. He didn't want her to see how frightened he was.

_What on earth are we going to do? _Naru asked himself.

_How are going to tell everyone else? _That was his second question.

_How can I leave her now? _Was he third question.

_How will our families act? _Was his forth question.

_**Oh dear what are they going to do? How will the other react? You'll have to wait and find out.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Thank you.**_


	7. 07 Another possibility

_**Here is chapter 7 enjoy.**_

_**There are some people I would like to thank just for reading and loving my stories.**_

_**I would like to thank fairy of music and literature. For helping me when I get stuck .**_

_**And also I would to thank Handsome Angell, Cross your heart for me, xSapphirexrosesxfanx and Bloodyxandra. **_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I didn't realise that the stories were this good.**_

_**You all have been reading my stories from the start. I bow to you.**_

* * *

_**Anyway enjoy.**_

Mai and Naru laid there in Mai's bed they didn't make love they just laid there trying to find the right way to tell their families. "I don't think that there is a right way. I think we better just tell them." Naru said after while.

"How?" Mai asked. "I'll tell them that I love you and I'll be there for our child. I don't want you to get an abortion or give the baby up for adoption, Mai. I'll also say that there is nothing they can do. Which is true."

"I'll say that I love you so much and I'll love this child. I'm keeping this child."

Naru smiled and kissed her mouth gently but with passion and love.

The next day Mai and Naru woke up and came up with a plan. They went down stairs to find that everyone was had already eaten breakfast. "Hey Mai, Noll are you hungry?" Gene asked when he saw them.

Mai and Naru shook their heads no. "Join the others we need to tell you something." Naru said.

Gene joined the others with a confused look on his face. "What is it Gene?" Lin asked noticing the look.

Gene just shrugged and sat down. A minute later Mai and Naru came in to the room. "Everyone, Mai and I are in love. We have been in love with each other since we went to the mountains. We made love and Mai is pregnant. Now before you go off your heads, let me say something here. I love Mai and I'm going to be there for her and our child. We are keeping the baby."

"I love Naru and I already love this child. And there is nothing you can do."

Everyone stared at them in shock. Monk-san wanted to rip Naru a part and send Mai to her room and never let her out. Ayako had tears in her eyes. Happy or sad tears? She doesn't know yet.

Lin looked at one of his best friend in pure shock. Since the trip to the mountains? Finally Lin was able to speak. "How-?" He couldn't finish the question.

Naru seemed to know the question. "Mai and I went for a walk. Mai showed me her favourite spot. We were cornered by hunters and their dogs. We hid under some blankets that smelt like horses. I was bleeding on the cheek and Mai licked it clean so I wouldn't leave any bloodstains behind. That's when we realised that we wanted each other..."

Everyone stared at each other for a minute. Then Gene stood up. "Does this mean your not leaving?" He asked.

"I can't. I don't want to. I'm happy here. I can search for our sister from here." Gene stared at his brother for a minute then he looked around at the others they nodded. Then he went up to Naru and hugged him. "I'm here for you and Mai. We all are."

One by one everyone went over to the couple. They felt Mai's stomach. "I'm only two weeks along." Mai said with a shy smile.

Soon after listening to Ayako and Monk-san arguing about the child Mai started to get a headache so she went outside to get away from the yelling and name calling.

Naru followed her out. "The baby is only the size of my thumb nail and they are arguing about him." Mai said as she felt Naru's arms around around her.

"It could be a girl." Naru whispered. "True."

They stayed there in silence for a minute then Naru sighed. "What was that sigh for?" Mai asked. "I'm just just happy that our affair is out in the open. No more secrets. It has been hard to keep my hands off you." Naru said the last part with a groan.

Mai smiled. It has been hard for her too. But then the smile faded when she realized something. They are only teenagers and they are expecting. "Naru, are you frightened?"

"Frightened about what?" Naru asked wondering what she's talking about.

Mai didn't answer, instead she took his hand and placed over her stomach. "Oh, yeah a little."

"Only a little?"

"Maybe a lot."

"So am I. I mean we're only teenagers. We-" "Don't worry we'll get through this. This child will be loved and cared for."

Mai smiled and leaned in to him. "What about finding your sister?"

"I don't know where to begin."

"How did you start when you found me?"

"I started looking at orphanages, then I looked at the kids who is fifteen to years old and then find out how their parents died. If they died the same way mine did then I'll ask for a blood test... I think I might do that. I'll have to check with Gene. He might have other ideas."

"Let me know if you want or need any help." Naru smiled in her hair. "I will. Thank you." Mai and Naru were looking in each others eyes they didn't notice a girl standing there. That was until she cleared her throat.

Naru turned to her. "Yes?" he didn't like to be interrupted when he's with Mai. "My name Masako Hara. I didn't mean to ears drop but you are looking for a sister?" The girl asked. Naru nodded.

"I might be able to help you."

"And may I ask how are you going to help me?"

"I might be your sister. I was adopted when I was five and I found out that I have two brothers, identical twins. Do you have a twin brother?"

Naru frowned at her for a moment. "Gene, can you come here for a moment?" He called out and a minutes later Gene came out. "Yes?"

"Gene this is Masako Hara, she is claiming to be our sister." Naru explained. Mai headed back inside but Naru dragged her back in to his arms. _I need you. _He sent her.

Gene turned to Masako and asked, "how did your birth parents die?"

"Car crash. A group of teenagers ran a red light."

Gene looked at Naru who nodded. Gene went back inside and came back with his keys. "Let's go Hara-san."

"Were are we going?"

"Hospital. So we can have a DNA test done."

Masako nodded and was about to follow him when she stopped and stared at Naru. "I also know about the curse. And I know who cast the spell and why. I will explain everything when"

Mai and Naru watched her leave. They had the same question running in their heads.

How on earth does she know about the curse?

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Again thank you to the people who read and love the story.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	8. 08 The Truth

_**Masako is going to explain in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy**_

It was nearly night time when Gene and Masako came back with the results. Gene changed forms as soon as he got out of the car. Masako followed Gene in to the house and she gasped when she saw a snow leopard and a black leopard curled together. When She went over to the snow leopard the black one growled angrily at her.

"Noll!" Lin snapped at the black cat then he turned to Masako. "I apologize for Noll's behaviour. Mai is pregnant. Although in the wild after the female gets pregnant the male and female go their separate ways."

"They a really humans. Even in cat form their human instincts are still there along the animal instincts. It is normal for a expecting father to protect the mother of his children."

Ayako frowned. "You know a lot about this curse thing..."

"My adoptive father is a big fan of Oliver Davis-"

Naru groaned at her words. Masako ignored him. "But he didn't have any information about his family and friends."

"The information on Noll's friends and family are confidential."

"I know. But not their birth parents. When I heard that their parents died the same way I did, I decided to look deeper and- maybe we better read the results before I continue."

Naru and Gene nodded. Masako opened the yellow envelope and read it. Her eyes went as wide as a watermelon then a smile appeared on her face. She then handed it to Lin who read it. He handed it to Ayako to confirm it. She read it and whispered, "it is legit and it saids that Hara-san id your sister."

Naru and Gene made sound in happiness. They have sound their sister. But now she has a lot of explaining to do. Naru growled at her. And she knew what he meant.

"When I found out that you survived I went to the orphanage where you taken in to and the lady gave me some in formation. She said that you two were weird. She gave an address of a old family friend and the friend told me that the last time that she saw you-our birth parents was when you and our mum went shopping ans they went into a jewellery store and you two picked out those rings you have now. I went to the shop and the owner said that a woman sold three rings to the store to sell. When I asked if he still ad the third ring he said no that he sold it to a woman who I guess was Mai's mother. The owner of the shop gave me an address for the lady who gave him the rings I went there and she said it wasn't any of my business. I could sense that there evil spirits there so I bolted. Then a few days later I found you."

"Do you remember the address?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, but I don't think she'll be there."

"Tomorrow we'll head over there." Lin said and Naru and Gene nodded.

Mai made a growl in her voice to say that she was scared and Naru licked behind her ears. "Noll, why don't you and Mai get some sleep we will be heading off early. Same with you Gene." Lin said as he got up.

Mai and Naru went upstairs to her room. On the way Mai nipped at Gene playfully. Gene replied it with one of his own.

Mai jumped on to the bed and got under the blankets. Naru followed her. He was about to mount her when there was a knock on the door. Naru growled in annoyance. The door opened. "Noll? Mai? I need to tell you something." Masako.

Mai's head popped from the blankets. Then Naru's. "I need to warn you. The cub/child they will have the same ability as you. There is no way of escaping it. The lady told me. She has been watching you. She was outside your window when they cubs were conceived."

Mai let out a roar of frustration. She didn't want to hear that. But deep down she knew that she needed to hear it. Then it hit her. _Cups? Does that mean she is having more then one.?_

Mai shook her head and went over to Masako and nudged her hand with her head. Masako stroked it. "You are so soft. Well good night."

_I didn't want to hear that._ Naru sent to Mai who nodded her head in agreement. _But we needed to hear it. _Mai sent back.

Without another word he mounted her, grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and entered her gently.

They tried to be quiet as they could.

But with no prevail.

Every one down stairs was either flushing or shaking their heads in embarrassment.

_**There you are.**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	9. 09 The strange woman

_**Think you for being so patient. I'm sorry for not updating.**_

_**Personal reasons.**_

The next day Mai and Naru and the rest of the gang were in their cars with Masako in the front car giving Gene instructions on how to get there.

The sun was nearly setting when they arrived in front of the house. Mai, Naru and Gene changed in to their cats. Lin went over to them and whispered, "stay here until I come and get you." Naru nodded his head.

The three cats watched the scene from the car. Then Mai couldn't take it any longer. She managed to get the door open. Naru and Gene looked at each other. _How did she do that? _Gene asked. Naru shrugged he had a grin on his face. _That's my girl._ He thought.

Luckily the door was open so she could slip in without people noticing her. "Why did you put a curse on those rings?" Lin asked.

"I think you know the answer to that question." The woman answered staring at Masako.

"I want to hear it from you." Lin said, getting really annoyed and frustrated.

"Destiny..." The woman was distracted by Masako.

"What about destiny?" Monk-san was also getting frustrated.

"Are you the third cat?" The woman asked Masako who shook her head.

Without warning Mai jumped up on to the table baring her teeth her the strange woman. "She is. She is also pregnant and thanks to you and the curse she has to give birth in her cat form. She wants to give birth like any normal human being. She is angry because her children will have the same curse has her. And the unborn cub's father is not all that happy and neither is their uncle or me, their aunt. Neither of us don't like you. And we want to you to remove the curse. NOW!"

The woman grinned an evil grin as she stood up then she dropped something on the floor and with a big bang smoke came out from the ground blocking their view of the woman. The gang coughed and waved their hands in front of them trying to clear their vision.

When the smoke disappeared the woman was gone Mai roared in frustration. Monk-san pulled her in to a hug. "We'll find her again." He whispered in her ear.

"How? She vanished in to thin air." Masako asked.

"Psychics, Mediums, Sorcery." Monk-san replied. He let Mai go and looked down at her. "Mai, can you get fix on her?"

Mai nodded her head and jumped off the table. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air.

The others looked at her. Lin-san looked at the Monk and asked in a soft whisper, "how did she get out of the car?"

"She taught herself how to open the door with her paws. We didn't lock the door." The Monk replied with a grin on his face.

Mai went around the room about three or four times but she couldn't get a trace on the woman. "Anything?" Ayako asked. Mai shook her head brushed her paw over her face over and over. Mai does this when she is frustrated with herself. "It's alright Mai you tried your best." Ayako stroked the leopard's soft fur.

"Let's go home. I will search for her again tomorrow." Masako said as she patted Mai's head gently.

They got back to the car the other leopards were sleeping in the back seat but they woke up when Mai jumped back in to the car and laid her head on the black panther's shoulder blades and sighed in frustration.

Naru looked at her then at his guardian and turned his head slightly to one side in a question. "We were so close to the woman but then she vanished and Mai tried to get a trace on her but she only got ours instead."

Naru turned to the grey leopard and licked the side of her stomach where his unborn child/children rested. _You didn't fail. We'll get her. _He said through thought. Mai licked him behind the ear and Gene head butted her in a brotherly affection.

Suddenly her mood change from annoyed to playful. She rolled over and swatted him on the head, making playful sounds in her throat.

Gene and Mai played in the back seat. Gene was ignoring his brother's warning growl. But the growling got louder did Gene look at his brother. _Lighten up little brother, I won't hurt her._

_She is carrying my children. _Naru glared at his brother.

_I won't hurt them. I'm being gentle. Right now it is Mai who is being rough._ True enough Naru saw Mai bite Gene's ear hard and Gene yelped in pain.

_Mai come back here to me._ Naru thought to her gently. And Mai plopped back next to him.

The sun was up when Mai woke up in her bed. She was naked. She tried to get up but there was an arm wrapped across her waist and it tightened it hold on her as she tried to get up. "Rest, you need it. So do I. Lin, Madoka and Masako have gone to track the woman down. They'll be gone all day. Ayako said that you should rest. It's not good for the baby if your stressed out or frustrated."

The little snow leopard waited at the door with her tail twitching impatiently. Lin-san, Madoka and Masako were at the address where the woman who placed the curse on the rings.

Naru was licking his front paws so he can wash his face. Gene was trying to distract Mai by getting her to play with him. But she just ended up scratching him. Gene returned to Naru's said with a scratch in his bedroom. Naru grinned at him. _I warned you... _Naru did warn him about Mai's temper but Gene ignored the warning and now he is bleeding. _Do you want to go for a walk? _Gene asked through thought. Naru nodded and they went off._ Mai, Gene and I are going for a walk would you like to come? _Naru asked Mai but Mai shook her head. The orange leopard and the black leopard left.

Hours past and they still haven't returned and Mai fell asleep on the couch with her head resting on the arm rest so she can see the front door open.

Lin, Madoka and Masako were driving home frustrated, but at least they got some answers.

_Lin held the woman by her shoulders and shook her. "How do we get rid of the curse? And don't think about disappearing before we get some answers."_

_The woman sighed and sat down then she waved her hand at them telling them to have a seat._

_The woman turned to Masako. "Your birth father-" The woman began but Masako interrupted her. "We know that part."_

"_I fell pregnant I went over to tell him that the child was his but he wouldn't listen. He chucked me out on the street calling me a whore. I was walking along when I saw you birth mother who was pregnant with you, with your brothers they were going shopping. I wanted revenge so I quickly cast the curse on the rings. I just made it to the store and showed them the rings. Your brothers picked their rings but there was still one left. The next day a expecting mother came in wanting to by a ring and she picked the one with the curse. She brought it and put it on but nothing happened._

_Then six years later the woman gave her daughter the ring just as she past away and from what I heard the daughter ran away from the orphanage because of the curse."_

"_How do we get rid of the curse?" Lin was getting frustrated with the woman._

_Then the woman vanished in to thin air again..._

Lin, Madoka and Masako wondered how they were going to tell the big cats that the woman got away again. The big cats hissed, growled and roared in frustration.

Nine months past and they hadn't found the strange woman. But they weren't concentrating on the woman they were concentrating on Mai. She was due any day now and Naru was being over protective, growling at anyone who dared to come near her.

Monk-san tried to get to his daughter but the black leopard growled at him. Ayako said that by the looks of her she is due in a week.

Monk-san sighed. "This is going to be a long week."

_**Again I'm sorry for not updating. And I'm sorry if this chapter was boring.**_

_**This is the second last chapter.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	10. 10 Another Leopard?

_**I'm sorry for not updating. Oh, Osamu Yasuhara bumped in to Mai at a market and he knows about the curse. Remember that this is the last chapter, so I'll try and make it long as possible.**_

Mai began to feel labour pains in the early hours of the morning. Mai and Naru waited all day for the babies. When she changed in to her leopard she crawled in to her box that Bou-san made out of wood that was covered in carpet. It can fit Mai and Naru but Mai won't let him in.

The box was filled with thick warm blankets and underneath the blankets were hot water bottles. Mai stayed in there every night leaving. One night Naru heard Mai shuffle around in the box and Naru sprang to his four paws and raced down the stairs where Ayako was watching a movie. Naru gave a loud grunt to get her attention. When she turned her head to him he walked back up the stairs and stopped at the landing and gave another grunt when she didn't follow him.

Ayako frowned and tilted her head to one side and said to herself, _I think he is trying to get me to follow him. _Shrugging, she got up and followed the big black cat.

"What is it Naru?" She asked as they went in to his room. Naru went over to the box and jumped on top of it. Then it hit her. Mai is in labour. Ayako gasped. "She isn't dues for another three days."

Ayako poked her head through the box and spotted Mai in the far corner. "You in labour Mai?" Mai nodded her head in response. "Do you want me or Naru with you?"

Mai shook her head then grunted in pain.

Mai wanted to be alone but she didn't want them to got far. _Stay out there._ She sent to Naru.

_We are not going anywhere. _Naru responded.

"Just breathe and push Mai." Ayako said as she sat down on the bed.

For what felt like hours to Naru and Ayako the howls, the panting the crying from both mother and baby stopped after three small cries. Ayako smiled and looked at the proud papa who jumped off the box.

Ayako smiled a the black leopard and whispered, "You have three children." Naru poked his head in the box and sniffed. Two boys and one girl. _Can I come in? _Naru asked gently. Mai nodded her head. Naru slipped in and saw his two smokey-grey sons and his black daughter who looked smaller then her brothers for the first time. Then he went back out to Ayako.

He drew the number two then a B for two boys, then he drew a one then a G for a girl on the carpet. Ayako smiled. "Congratulations. I'll come back later to check on them."

Naru nodded and went back in to the box where he curled around Mai and began to lick the back of her head while she cleaned the little blind kittens.

Bou-san, Masako, Lin, Madoka, Yasuhara-san came back from the movies, (Lin was forced by Madoka to go with them).

"We're home." Madoka shouted. Everyone expect to see three leopards come down and greet them like they normally did but they didn't.

Bou-san frowned. "Mai, Naru, Gene?" He shouted louder then Madoka. Ayako came down the stairs with Gene behind her.

"Shut up. Mai just gave birth and both parents are sleeping."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Bou-san raced up the stairs to his daughter. In the room he poked his head in to the box but he couldn't see anything. Then Naru lifted his head and opened his eyes and gave a little warning growl that clearly said, _Stay away from my children_.

Bou-san only smiled and whispered so only Naru could here. "Congrats big guy." And left.

Gene slept on the floor outside in the hallway in front of his brother's room.

The next day Mai was still in her cat form because some time during the night the curse was lifted. Mai demanded her body to stay in her cat form so she can look after the little kittens and when she woke up she was still in her cat form. So was Naru.

To see if he wasn't stuck Naru came out of the box and pictured himself in his human form. When he opened his eyes he saw pale skin instead of dark fur.

It was the newborns that helped them. They needed

a **very** good reason to stay in a particular form. Naru got changed and went down to breakfast.

While the father was eating Ayako and Bou-san took this opportunity to check on the litter and their mother. Mai came out first completely healed. She let Ayako pick up her first born son, Isaac and gave him the all clear then handed the boy carefully to Bou-san for a gentle warm hug then returned him back to his brother and sister. Joseph. All healthy, got a hug from Bou-san.

When Ayako pulled out the little female Kara she gasped in surprise. "What is it?" Bou-san asked. It took Ayako a minute to find her voice. "She is black. How is that?"

"What do you mean? It just means that she is just like her father." Bou-san said as he stroked Mai head that was laying in his lap.

"Yeah I guess your right. Are you going to be a daddy's girl?" Ayako nuzzled her nose with Kara and then settled her back in with her brothers.

Mai got up and went down to get something to eat and drink then she and Naru went back to their children.

Over the next few days the three kittens got bigger and stronger. Their eyes are open and they were moving around in the box.

Soon the kittens were eight weeks old and feisty as hell and cheeky as hell. But that was only the boys. Kara preferred to play with her mother and father's tail while her father would lick behind her mother's ear. Wanting her father's attention Kara bit the long black tail hard.

Naru roared in pain loudly and Kara yelped with fright, raced to her mother's front and hid in her chest.

Naru realised that it was his daughter and not one of his son's but it was Kara. _She only wanted your attention and now she is scared of her own father._

_I didn't mean to, I thought that it was one of the boys._

_Tell her that not me._

Naru sighed, got up and laid back down in front of Mai. Kara had only managed to hide her top half of her body, her bum was visible. Naru nudged her and Kara gave a warning growl. _Go way, daddy._ Naru heard a little voice in his head.

_Kara, I thought it was one of your brothers not you. _Naru said gently.

_GO AWAY_!Another growl. _You're scarwey daddy. _Kara is really upset and scared, she is mumbling her words.

_I'm only scary when I need to be. Like when I need to protect you, your brothers and your mother. I didn't mean to scare you, baby, you just surprised me. Please forgive me, little one._

_I only wanted your attention._

_I realise that baby. Do you want to play?_

No reply. But after a minute Kara crawled out from under her mother. She stared at her father and nodded then jumped on to his head but Naru easily shook her off and nuzzled her belly. Kara growling playfully kicking her father's head.

Mai watched them play. Then a loud crash came from upstairs. Isaac and Joseph are playing upstairs. Mai and Naru bolted up the stairs and in to their room where Isaac and Joseph were play fighting, well they where. Joseph was crying on the floor. A lamp had landed on his head.

Mai raced to him, picked him up, jumped on to the bed and laid him in between her front paws and gently licked his head. The crying changed to small sobs which turned in to purring. There were a few hiccups though.

_What happened? _Mai asked him.

_I was trying to get the toy that daddy had put up there._ Isaac and Joseph are smart boys they could speak properly at a very early age. Kara mumbles when she is scared or upset like before.

Naru went over to the drawers stood on his back legs grabbed the teddy bear with his mouth. Then he jumped on to the bed and gave his youngest son the teddy bear. Joseph looked up at him with his mother's eyes. _Can we sleep with you and mummy? _He asked.

Naru nodded. He couldn't refuse his children. He went down stairs to get Kara who was playing with Gene. Naru went over to them, picked her up nodded to everyone and went back to his bedroom. Mai, Isaac and Joseph were already in the box. Naru entered the box and Kara curled up with her brothers while Mai and Naru curled around their children.

_**Three years later**_

"Kara, come on hurry up, we don't want to be late." Isaac impatiently stood at the bottom of the stairs tapping his foot. Isaac, Joseph and Kara were going to stay with their grandparents at their hotel. Their father's parents learnt that their son had babies and rushed over to meet the children and their mother. Mai and Naru are going on a case and the kids weren't allowed to come. The siblings wanted to stay with their grandparents anyway. Martin would tell them stories and Luella would play with them.

"I'm coming." Kara yelled back. She looked at her pile of teddy bears that sat on the floor at the end of her bed. She didn't know which one to choose. There are large teddy bears, medium size teddy bears and small teddy bears. But her father told her she can only take one big one and medium one or one small one. At night time during the winter time Kara likes to change in to her leopard and curl up with the big black one, but the big white one is much softer then the black one. But the black one is the same colour as her leopard and her father's leopard. She likes to cuddle with it when her parents aren't home. Her father rubbed his scent all over the black bear so when he and mummy are away Kara wouldn't cry for him and mummy.

Isaac came in to the room. "Come on, hurry up." He said as he stood next to her. Kara looked at him. "I don't know which one to pick. The black bear has dad's scent on it and the white one has mummy's scent on it." Mai rubbed her scent on the white bear like Naru did with the black one.

"I'll take the white one and say that I want it and you take the black one and say that you want to take it with you." Isaac might look like his mother but he has his father's brains.

Kara squealed and hugger her brother then picked up the black teddy bear and the little black teddy bear that went with it.

Naru spotted Isaac with his sister's white teddy bear. "Isaac why do you have one of your sister's bear?" He asked his eldest.

"It has mum's scent on it and I want to take it with me. Kara wants the black one." Isaac hugged the bear to his chest and squeezed it tightly. Naru nodded, excepting the response.

Mai and Naru hugged their children goodbye when they dropped them off at the hotel.

_**Thirteen years later.**_

Three leopards tackled each other in play fight. Their parents watching them from the top of the hill.

Kara managed to squeeze out of her brother's body and ran with the plastic steak in her mouth. She ran and ran, her brother's not far behind. She could see them over her shoulder.

She wasn't looking where she was going because the next thing she knew she was on her back. She ran in to some thing. The thing turned around and bared it's teeth.

Teeth? Kara looked at the figure up and down. It was a big cat. Another leopard. _Another Leopard? Daddy said that we are the only leopards in this area._

This leopard was huge. He looks like Uncle Gene but more bigger and more scarier. The big male hissed and growled. It was obvious that the male wasn't happy. _Who are you? _Kara asked.

_Go away!_ Came a reply and the last thing Kara saw was his jaws snapping towards her. Kara quickly got to her feet, grabbed her toy and raced back towards her family.

Naru was licking Mai's face when he heard his daughter's cry for help. So did Mai who was sleeping with her head up. Her eyes snapped open. Naru stood up and turned to Mai, _Stay here._ He scent her. Mai nodded.

Naru raced through the woods in search of his children. He found his boys racing towards him. _Go __and stay with your mother._ He told them and they nodded and raced towards their mother.

Naru finally found Kara trying to climb a tree and male leopard. _A male leopard?_ Naru was confused. There a no leopards in this area except for his family.

Kara saw her father and raced over to him, crying. The male chased after but then he skidded to a halt when he saw Naru growling at him.

_What are you trying to do to my daughter? _Naru growled. Kara hid behind her father. Naru was much bigger then the male chasing her.

_I'm scared. Can you help me?_

Naru ignored him. No one threatens his daughter and lives.

The male looked towards Kara. _I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to._ The male slowly walked to Kara. Naru wasn't having it. He lashed out at the male. _Stay away from my daughter._ Naru growled even louder.

The male leopard was bleeding on the chest. The male jumped back. He watched the father protecting his daughter. The daughter was big enough to protect herself. Unless she's...

The male laid down and let the shift take over. Naru and Kara gasped in shock. A naked human had replaced the leopard.

Kara looked up at her father. _Dad, he's one of us, we have to help him._ She scent him. Naru nodded and went down to the man.

_Start with your name._ Naru said through though.

"Marcus."

_How old are you?_

"Twenty-five"

_What happened to you?_

"I was walking along the Markets when this old lady called me over to her little shop. She was selling rings. She showed be a ring with a white stone in it. I liked it so I brought it.

That night I went to bed and when I woke up I was a leopard. This morning I was back to my normal self. I figured out that it had something to with the ring. So I tried to get rid of it but it didn't work. When I was having a nap after lunch I closed my eyes and pictured the leopard and the next thing I knew I had changed in to the leopard. I freaked out and ran, that's when your daughter bumped in to me."

_Why did you scare my daughter?_

"I didn't mean to. I was scared myself I thought that she was going to hurt me."

Kara stared at the man for a while then she looked at her father. _Dad, please..._

Naru nodded again. _Change back and follow me. But stay away from my daughter._

Marcus changed back and followed the man and his daughter. They led him to a clearing where more two male snow leopards were playing. Then the little black female raced over to them and tackled one of the males.

_My sons._ The man said with pride.

_May I ask you your name?_

_Kazuya Shibuya._ _My wife's name is Mai, my children's names are Isaac, Joseph and Kara._

Marcus watched the little female play fight with her brothers. _Kara._

_My family and I have the same curse as you. We brought these rings and we changed in to big cats. But it took us years to figure out that we can change forms any time we want. That woman who you brought the ring from was the one who set the curse._

_What? Really? What about your children?_

_They were born with it. But as you can see we don't treat like a curse but a gift._

_Who else has the curse?_

_My wife, my children, and my twin brother. Come and meet them._

Marcus was introduced to Mai and the boys then to the others when they got home.

Marcus Fleming became part of some thing big. A family. It was some thing that he missed and longed for and now he has a family. A family of friends.

Everyone made him feel welcome.

_**Phew all done.**_

_**There it is everyone. Six whole pages.**_

_**You'll be happy to know that I'm going to add another chapter.**_

_**Kara means one who is pure.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Vivi.**_


	11. 11 The End?

_**Here is the last chapter.**_

Marcus watched Kara from a far. He watched her play fight with her brothers, her uncle and her father. _She is beautiful in her leopard form. Her fur glitters in the sun light her dazzling blue eyes. Normal Leopards have yellow eyes. And in her human form she is even more beautiful. Her long black hair her deep blue eyes with a hint brown in them._

Marcus shook his head. _Stop thinking about her. She is just a child, your a twenty-five year old man. Her father will rip you to shreds._

_It couldn't hurt to talk to her and her brother's. _Marcus waited until they stropped playing and just laid under a big tree near the river. He walked over to them and asked, _Can I join you?_

All three nodded. Soon they were chatting happily and laughing but then Kara noticed something in the bushes just behind Marcus. She sniffed the air. She didn't like the smell. So she started to growl deep in her throat. But when it didn't run away Kara roared and jumped in to the bushes.

Marcus felt the air when she pounced over him and in to the bush. He could hear growling, Marcus looked at her bothers. "Do you think she caught something?" He asked them.

Isaac shook his head. _She was growling before she pounced. Her ears were back and she was bearing her teeth at whatever is behind thee bush._

_Before that she was sniffing the air and whatever it was she didn't like it. And we learned the hard way to trust her instincts._ Joseph told him as soon her jumped to his feet.

All three male leopardsraced to the bush where Kara jumped in to. They found her in a pool of blood. _Kara? _Isaac walked slowly to her and ran his nose along her fur. It was wet. Marcus got a good look at it. _Blood and it's Kara's._

Kara groaned deeply in pain. Her neck was cut deeply. _Isaac, Joseph go and get your parents and Ayako-san. I'll stay with Kara._

Isaac and Joseph raced home.

Marcus stepped around Kara, laid down next to her and curled his body around hers and gently started to lick her wound on her neck. Kara didn't know what he was doing so she started to squirm. She tried to get away from him but she couldn't. _Don't move, baby, I won't hurt you. _He tried to sooth her by purring loudly.

After a while she calmed down and started to purr herself. _Who did this to you? _He asked her as he went on licking her wound.

_A hunter. He was stalking my brothers. His friends cut my throat. They got away._

_It's pretty deep. I'll get them for you._

Before Kara could answer her leopard roars. Her parents, and her uncle. Marcus roared loudly. _Over here._

Then Kara's vision blurred. Then Blackness took over.

Kara woke up in her human form in her room. She looked around her and saw Marcus a sleep on the sofa couch.

"Marcus?" She said in raspy voice.

Marcus jumped out of the chair and raced to her bedside. "Your awake, thank goodness." He covered her face in kisses.

Kara was scared. A stranger was placing kisses all over her face. Okay she knew him but she doesn't know anything about him. And the only people who are allowed to kiss her are her parents, her brothers, her grandparents, Ayako, Bou-san, Uncle Gene, Aunty Masako. But they are her family. This man is a stranger.

Marcus felt her stiffen. "Kara." He started purring loudly knowing it calmed her down before it might work again.

"Listen to me, from the moment you bumped in to me I knew you were meant to be mine, just like your mother was meant to be with your father."

"my parents thought that they were brother and sister when they met."

"That didn't stop them from wanting each other and having you and your brothers and they are not brother and sister are they."

"I'm only sixteen years old and you are twenty-five years old that is a nine year age gape."

Marcus grinned when he realised that she is just trying to find an excuse not to be in love with him. He knew she was. She would blush every time he would smile at her. She would giggle at his not so funny jokes.

He remembered the time she wanted to play with him. And seek comfort from him.

_Deep in the woods Marcus was hunting after being stuck inside for days because of the heavy rain He knew she was watching him with fascination and curiosity. Did she ever hear that curiosity killed the cat? He wondered as he caught a rabbit and ate it._

_When he looked up at her hiding place she was gone he couldn't smell her anywhere._

_Then from out of the darkness she came running at full speed towards him. Her ears were straight and her eyes were wide the sign that she wanted to play. She skidded to a halt right in front of him, she made small playful sounds in her throat._

"_Please play with me. My brothers aren't here. They have gone with some of their friends. My parents are on a case with my aunt and uncle. Your the the only leopard around." She pleaded._

_This shocked him. Every time he would go near her she would hide behind some one or some thing. Now this... He had wanted to play with her and her brothers for a long time. Adult leopards like to play as well as little leopards._

_Marcus stood up and straightened his ears and his eyes widened. Kara leaped on to his back and grabbed him by the neck as if he was her prey. But he shook her off and they tackled and rolled in to the river._

_Hours past and they were still playing when a big bang sounded from the sky. Then lightning. Being smaller then him Kara managed to crawled underneath him._

_Marcus looked around and found a cave. "Kara, there is a cave just to out left, we can stay there until it passes."_

_Kara stayed underneath him as they raced over to the cave. Inside Kara shook herself to get rid of the water that soaked her black fur. Marcus did the same then he transformed so he could light a fire. He then changed back and laid down near the fire._

_Another bang came from the sky and Kara jumped in to the air then raced over to him. She tried to hide by trying to crawl under him like she would with her parents. She nudged him and nudged him but he wouldn't move. _

_After a while Kara gave up and went over to the big rock that looked like a huge wave and laid down under the curve of the rock wave._

_The storm hadn't past when Marcus woke up. He looked up and saw that Kara was in curled up in a ball trying to get warm but it didn't work. She was still shivering. Marcus got up, went over to her and curled himself around her. His coat was dry and warm. And soon she was purring loudly._

_The next day the rained stopped and Marcus woke up to birds chirping happily and the sun shining through the cave entrance. He looked down and saw Kara still asleep this time she was laying on her side. Then her eyes opened and looked at him with fear._

_Marcus smiled a cat smile, "good morning little one."_

_Kara smiled and rolled on to her back in greeting. She was use to him now he could sense it._

_They got home and Kara was surrounded by family and friends. Her mother was covering her face in kisses. Kara's father listened to Kara as she explained what had happened. Then he walked up to Marcus and thanked him for looking after his daughter._

That was weeks ago. Since then Marcus and Kara played and hunted together. Marcus tried to hide his desires for the little black leopard. Some times he just barely managed to stop himself from mounting her and making her his. Not by much.

"But we hardly know about each other." Her voice cut through his thoughts.

Marcus sighed. "Okay, lets get to know each other better before anything else. But not right now."

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks. You were taken to a vet." Kara frowned in confusion.

"You were in your cat form and you needed to have an operation and Ayako is a human doctor. You made the veterinarian's day, he never saw a black leopard up close."

Kara gave a little chuckle. Marcus stood up, "I'll got and tell everyone that you are a wake."

He left and her parents came in. Mai covered her face with kisses. "Mum, stop it. I'm feeling a lot better now." Kara pushed her mother away with a little laugh.

Naru hugged her tightly mumbling in her hair, "My little girl" over and over again. Then her brother's jumped on to the bed and hugged her.

Kara was in bed for another three weeks. Marcus would sit with her and tell her about himself. The happy points, the sad points and the bad points.

Three weeks past and Kara was sitting in the lounge room sitting on Marcus's lap. Naru and Mai accepted Kara dating a man who is nine years older then her.

From a distance they look like a father and daughter because Kara only reaches his chin in their cat form. Naru growled when he heard this. _My daughter._ The growl said.

Kara was so much smaller then Marcus. She could go under his chin without bending her head. Remember that these big cats are not the usual size for a normal big cat. They are bigger then a normal big cat.

Just before Kara accepted Marcus as her mate she told him that she is not ready to mate with him and have children. Marcus was a little disappointed at first then he remembered that she is only sixteen. And she was worth the wait. Her beautiful long black hair that fell to her waist. Her startling blue eyes. And she was taller then any normal sixteen year old.

Oh, Madoka and Lin-san had a daughter named Laurel who two years younger then Isaac, Joseph and Kara.

Isaac had gotten quite attached to her. He got quite protective over her. When other boys would swarm all her he would intervene and tell them that she is taken. Lin-san who watched this with fascination realised that it is jealousy.

One day he caught him alone in the kitchen. "Isaac, may I have a word?" Lin-san asked. Isaac respected and admired his godfather and he respected his wishes. Isaac placed the bread knife on the table and turned to the tall Chinese man.

"Do you have feelings for my daughter?" Lin-san didn't waist time with small talk.

Isaac could hide it any longer. "Yes I do. I want to date her if I have your blessings as well as Madoka's blessings."

Lin-san smiled, placed his hands on Isaac's shoulder's and said. "I want you to look after, watch her every move, make her happy. Do not hurt her. I don't care if you are my best friend's son I will hunt you down if you do."

"I'll try not to hurt her." Isaac gulped.

"That's all I want to hear."

Isaac raced out of the house and saw Laurel sitting at the edge of the pool dangling her feet in the water. "Laurel, may I ask you a question?" Isaac asked as he sat down next to her.

"Ask away." She replied looking at him through dark sunglasses.

"Will you go out with me?"

Laurel looked at him in shock or a minute then she smiled and placed the smallest kiss on his lips. Isaac smiled and whispered, "I'll take that as a yes then shell I?"

Laurel nodded and Isaac placed his mouth over hers.

Mai and Naru watched from their bedroom window. "First Kara then Isaac. They are growing up so fast." Mai sighed.

Naru grunted. "Too fast if you ask me." He wanted his children to stay babies forever. But they grew up before his eyes.

It didn't take Joseph long to find a girlfriend. It was one of Kara's friends. Nina, who knew the secret.

With the triplets off with their future mates. Mai and Naru had the house to them selves for once. It was just them and the piece and quiet.

Naru grinned and pushed Mai on to the bed and pounced on top of her. Mai giggled as she threaded her finger's through his dark hair as he kissed her neck. "I love you." He mumbled against her neck.

Mai lifted his head so that their eyes met before she whispered, "I love you too."

_**That's it everyone. Another story finished. **_

_**Don't cry, you might see the characters again in a sequel. I haven't made up my mind yet.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thank you. **_


End file.
